


Kumogakure's Howling Glass

by Spectraheart



Series: Villages are alive, Villages never die [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Author Has Weird Ideas, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fantasy, Gen, So sue me, Village Spirits, i like the personified village spirit trope, i mean seriously am I the only one who stared at Kumo's architecture, implied spirits, no beta is my ninja way, why does Kumo have so much glass even though its literally in the freaking mountains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectraheart/pseuds/Spectraheart
Summary: The Howling Glass was the pride of the village, meticulously maintained and always howling. Even in the mightiest thunder storms couldn't silence the glass, no it was the opposite. Along with the rolling thunder and crashing lightning the glass would sing ever louder, its haunting song reaching a crescendo in time with the lightning clash.





	Kumogakure's Howling Glass

To break glass in Kumogakure was seen as an invitation for horrid curses. Though they were high up and far away from any substantial source of sand, Kumogakure was known for their wondrous works of art crafted in the fickle medium. Colored panes that glittered like gems and angled windows that captured the light _just _so. Glass was one of the most prized resources of Kumogakure and to break any bit was seen as heinous. Every piece was treated as precious because there was only so much, scrapped projects from glass blowers to shattered panes from accidents were all collected and re-smelted. 

But the proudest glass pieces for Kumogakure were not the massive panes of the Raikage's tower or the expansive art pieces that shone brightly in gardens and parks, no, the proudest parts of Kumogakure were known as the howling glass. Glittering shapes of glass positioned so that when the wind came blowing through the glass would sing. The haunting noise served two purposes- to scare armies with the air crackling noise and to comfort the village at night.

The howling glass was the pride of the village, meticulously maintained and always howling. Even in the mightiest thunder storms couldn't silence the glass, no it was the opposite. Along with the rolling thunder and crashing lightning the glass would sing ever louder, its haunting song reaching a crescendo in time with the lightning clash. The glass acted as a beacon for her shinobi. 

Kumogakure was never quiet and she never stopped growing. 

Kumogakure filled the air and flied around the mountain peaks, singing her song and protecting the village from above. She was almost never seen but always heard, tickling the ears of children with the wind with a playful song and comforting her shinobi with soft songs of moonlight. The bones of Kumogakure was never truly quiet for she was always humming some song to fill the silence of the mountain peaks. 

* * *

The glass always sang. 

It was a fact of life among the blood of Kumogakure. Along with that truth came the assurance that the mountain peaks would always shine in the morning light and the wind was always cold. Kumogakure flew among the peaks and wove her song into the stone and snow. Rang out when the sun greeted her and joyfully rang out when the bones awoke below her.   
  
Kumogakure's wind would fly through the open windows, scatter loose papers with her wind and laugh as the chakra's of those she loved flared to meet her own.

Kumogakure loved her blood, and the heart beat grew ever stronger.

* * *

Usually the spirits ignored the tailed beasts, trying to forget the demons that was housed within one of their own, but Kumogakure was not so prudent. Her song was always wrapped around the two jinchūriki. With B, she had always been there, a constant song that was closer than most and never once silenced. She would sing when the nights became to long and always soothe the roaring in his head. With Yugito, she had been a distant song, but as she grew the song grew with her and whisked away the pain of training and cooled the fire under her veins. 

Kumogakure loved her demons and the demons in turn loved her.

Matatabi always seemed a bit more cooperative when the song played. Gyūki less ornery and willing to listen. The two tailed beasts listened to the song that reminded them of days long past and felt content. Kumogakure herself loved them both, lending rolling thunder and pouring rain to the already terrifying powers of the tailed beasts. Gyūki always searching that thread of song wherever he and B went. Matatabi letting the song fill the silence of the seal and smiling as the scene shifted depending on the cat's mood. 

The song was what wove around their mind and shielded them as they were ripped from their jinchūriki.

* * *

They said the moment the howling glass stopped singing is when the mountains would crumble.

When Yugito died, Kumogakure's song had reached a crescendo, song reaching beyond the peaks in search for her missing piece. When B was captured, Kumogakure's glass quaked and cracked as the song rumbled in barely contained rage.

When the moon turned crimson and cries of the beasts reached the mountains, the song silenced.

The peaks were deafening and the bones below froze with horror.

Then a distant ocean storm cracked with thunder and the spirit of Kumogakure flew beyond the peaks and into battle.

Kumogakure does not silence.

Kumogakure does not let go easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Not as good as the others but I still enjoy it.


End file.
